One form of a data storage device for storing and retrieving digital data is a data disk drive. A data disk drive typically accesses digital data on an integral storage disk (e.g., in the case of a computer hard drive), or alternatively, may access data on a removable storage disk (e.g., in the case of a CD or DVD drive). A transducer head is used to read and/or write the data on the disk. The transducer head is typically supported by a head suspension assembly, which is coupled to an actuator mechanism that positions the head at specific locations on the disk. Head suspension assemblies are also used to properly align and orient a transducer head relative to the disk surface to ensure successful data transfer.
During use, a head suspension assembly sometimes exhibits undesirable bending and twisting, which can cause the transducer head to deviate from its desired position relative to the disk. Accordingly, head suspension assemblies are commonly designed to reduce such unwanted movement. In particular, efforts have focused on increasing the lateral stiffness and torsional stiffness of a head suspension assembly by changing the material and/or shape of the assembly load beam or by reinforcing the load beam with a separate stiffening component. Stainless steel and other metals are commonly used for head suspension assemblies, as well as plastics or polymer components.
Despite advances to date, there remains a continuing need for head suspension assemblies with load beams exhibiting less lateral and torsional movement.